A Chance Meeting
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: a songfic...Oneshot... SelfConclusion by The Spill Canvas. Two lone figures meet at the end of the world. They never would have guessed this one moment would change their lives. Yaoi!


OK. Well, this is a one-shot story. I'm not going to tell you much about it because it's supposed to be a surprise. Anyway, it is a songfic in a way. The song it's based from is **"Self-Conclusion" by The Spill Canvas.** That band rocks! You should go by the CD and listen to the song while you read this! That's what I did! In the song it's an action between a boy and girl. I had to change a few words to back it between 2 boys. What's _like this_ is the actually lyrics of the song. You'll understand when you start to read it. I wrote this while at OTAKON! Well… I wrote it at the cabin anyway. But yea! I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------

A cool wind blows as the moon begins to show itself. A lone figure stands at the edge of the world. He stares down at the sharp rocks below him. The wind blows his blonde hair slightly. The moon reflects in his sparkly blue eyes. But his eyes hold so much more then what it seems.

"_Excuse me sir."_ The blonde turns around to see a red headed boy about a foot shorter then himself standing there. This boy's eyes hold the same as the blondes. _"But I had plans to die tonight. Oh and you are directly in my way."_ The red head glares up at the blonde. _"And I bet you're gonna say it's not right."_

The blonde stares at the boy. He shoves his hands in his pockets and cocks an eyebrow. _"Excuse me _sir_ but do you have the slightest clue exactly what you just said to me and exactly who you're talking to?"_

The red head's face becomes slightly red. _"I don't care! You don't even know me!"_

"_I know."_ He grins. _"But I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."_

The red head stares at him with wide eyes.

_**We all flirt with the tiniest notion of Self-conclusion in one simplified motion. You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it. No matter how unbearable this misery gets.**_

The red head lowers his eyes to the ground, trying to avoid the blonde's attempt at eye contact. _"You make it sound so easy to be alive. Well tell me, How am I supposed to 'seize this day' when everything inside of me has died?"_

The blonde walks up in front of the boy. _"Trust me_ boy_. I know your legs are pleading to leap. But I offer you this easy choice."_ He brings his hand up and cups the boy's cheek. He raises the boy's head so their eyes meet._ "Instead of dying, living with me."_

The red head pulls away quickly. _"Are you crazy! You don't even know me!"_ His face becomes as red as his hair.

"_I know. But I'd like to change that soon, Hopefully."_ He shrugs.

_**We all flirt with the tiniest notion of Self-conclusion in one simplified motion. You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it. No matter how unbearable this misery gets.**_

The blonde takes the red heads hand in his. This time the boy doesn't pull away. _"I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough. And all this cliché motivation, it will never be enough."_ He élans in to where their noses are almost touching. _"I could stand her all night trying to convince you."_ He smiles sadly. _"But what good would that do?"_ He pulls back and crosses his arms over his chest. _"My offer stands and you must choose." _

The red head stares into the blonde's eyes, searching them. _"Alright, you win."_ He steps forward. _"But I only give you one night to prove yourself to be better then my attempt at flight."_ He glares at the blonde as he says, _"I swear to God if you hurt me, I will leave." _He steps up and looks up at the blonde. _"I will toss myself from these very cliffs and you'll never see it coming."_

He puts his hands up in defense. _"Settle precious! I know what you're going thru. Cuz 10 minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."_

_**We all flirt with the tiniest notion of Self-conclusion in one simplified motion. You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it. No matter how unbearable this misery gets.**_

The red head stares up at him with wide eyes. "I… Alright. I'll go with you."

The blonde smiles as he grabs the boys hand. "Good." He begins to walk away from the edge of the world, pulling the boy with him. He pulls the boy to his side and wraps his arm around his shoulders. "Name's Naruto by the way."

The red head stares at him. "Gaara. I'm Gaara."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooo! Did you like? Did you like! I hope so! I spent a lot of time on this! When I heard this song I knew it would make a good story! SO I wrote it and decided to add Naruto and Gaara as the main characters! Yay me! Please review! It would mean a lot to me to know what you guys think. Oh and if you've heard the song before defiantly review! I want to know how you think I did compare to the song! Well, please review! Thanks! Peace!

-Shinza-

Oh! And P.S.: Wanna see pics from my trip to OTAKON? Well go to my photobucket account which is on my homepage thingy… yea. It's there, all the way at the bottom. Click there and go to the folder labeled OTAKON! Enjoy! (they're not up yet but they will be soon!)


End file.
